


First word

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Kingsadora (Kingsley Shacklebolt/Nymphadora Tonks) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What will it be?





	First word

Our tale begins in Kingsley and Nymphadora Shacklebolt's house. Nymphadora formerly known by many as her maiden name Tonks' son Teddy that she had shortly after she split up with Remus Lupin is almost one and she's sure that he'll say his very first word any day.

Nymphadora said, "Come on, Teddy. Just say something, anything!"

Kingsley reassured her, "He'll speak when he's good and ready to, Dora."

Nymphadora sighed. "I know, but I'm just so curious what his first word will be."

Kingsley replied, "It's usually mum or dad."

Nymphadora frowned. "Well, he won't be saying the latter."

Kingsley stated, "You know that I'm more of a father to him than Remus is."

Nymphadora answered, "I know, sorry."

Kingsley assured her, "There's no need to apologise, you're just impatient for Teddy to say his first word."

Teddy who was sitting listening to their conversation grinned up at them from his spot on the floor with his toys and his hair turned a vibrant pink.

Nymphadora beamed, "Even his hair knows what love is, King."

Kingsley laughed. "It always amuses me when he does that. But pink hair on a boy. Really, Teddy?"

Teddy giggled and then blurted out, "Funny."

Nymphadora mock scowled at Kingsley. "That's his first word, really? That you're funny."

Kingsley shrugged and ruefully smiled. "Hey, at least someone thinks so."


End file.
